Red as Blood
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: An inccedent in the forest causes Jester severe complications. When a solution arrises, can he claim it without the Kingdoms knowledge? Or more importantly, Jane's.
1. Chapter 1

Jester sat alone in his room. He was about ready to go to bed. But he could not fall asleep.

"I hate insomnia!" He said quietly to himself. The rest of the kingdom was sound asleep. Jester felt like a tomato in a garden of lettuce. He lay there a little longer than decided to give up. "It is no use. I can not seem to get to sleep!" He whispered to no one. Lately Jester had been having trouble sleeping. It was mostly due to the cause of him finding that rabbit. It was not just a rabbit. It was a dead rabbit. But it looked different from the rabbits he had seen before. It looked. Well, it looked bloodless. He had looked at the rabbits for a few seconds, but he could tell, there was no blood in it. He had not told anyone about it. 'Why get them worried over nothing' He had thought. But it was deeply affecting his proformances for the king this sleeplessness. Jester decided to get up and take a walk. 'Who know, maybe walking around will get you so tired you just fall asleep' He thought. He got up and pulled on his blue puzzle piece suit and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and stepped out. It was not totally dark out for the moon was at full tonight. He looked up at the sky. The stars shone like fairy dust in a world of bleak darkness. He walked out into the courtyard and tripped over something. 'What the…' He looked and saw Gunther's sword on the ground. "Hmph, he needs to learn to put things away" He said out loud while getting up and dusting himself off. He could not see very far beyond where he was standing, but he could see far enough. He walked around the castle a few times, but it was doing no good. The only thing it was doing was making him dizzy. He decided he needed more territory to walk around in. He walked outside of Kippernium's castle walls and started to walk around the moat. He was almost at the back of the castle when he heard something.

"Click." I sounded like a small pebble falling onto a larger rock. Jester looked around. But he could see nothing for the blanket of darkness that consumed him. He considered the possibility that it was just him being paranoid, or just a small animal, but he still wanted to go back to his room. He began to turn around when he felt something grab him by the shoulders and push him to the ground. He tried to yelp but whatever it was put a hand over his mouth. He could see that the thing attacking him was actually a man, but he looked odd. His eyes were red and his teeth had blood spilling from them. Jester struggled to get free but the man was holding tight. Jester expected him to try and rob him. But the man did something Jester did not expect. He leaned his head down to Jester's neck and bit. Jester felt teeth sink into the lower part of his neck then a shock run through his body. Jester tried to scream but the mans hand was still clamped over his mouth. The pain was horrible. It was like a sword was stabbing him all over his body. Jester felt like he was going to pass out. Finally the man pulled his teeth from Jesters throat and looked Jester in the eyes like he was deciding something. Suddenly Jester felt the man release his hand from around his mouth. Jester was going to yell but was cut off by blood falling into his mouth. The mans teeth were right above Jester's mouth and blood was going into it. Jester felt wozzy then he felt like his body was on fire. He started to pant trying to control the pain. There was a bang and Jester suddenly felt a burst of strength. He pushed his hand around the mans throat. He stood up and lifted the man into the air. Jester's eyes were burning and his body ached. He gritted his teeth and suddenly the man flew at least twenty feet back into the woods. Then there was a pang and the pain rushed out of his such as water in a strainer. Jester collapsed in a heap on the floor. He could here the man running away. Jester felt himself falling into a deep sleep. He only had time for one quick thought. 'What just happened?'


	2. Chapter 2

Jester opened his eyes and bright light immediately blinded him. He blinked a few times before he was able to keep them open. Jester stood up. He looked around trying to remember what had happened. He was alone near the forest. 'I do not get it. Who was that man? What did he do to me? Am I still me? Was this just a dream? Did I sleepwalk here?' Jester thought hopefully. Jester put his hand to his neck. The bite marks were still there.

"No, Not a dream…" He said swallowing hard. The taste of blood was still lingering in his mouth. It tasted irony and warm. But he did not spit it out. He stood in the same spot for a few moments trying to puzzle it out. The memory of the pain was enough to make him close his eyes and shiver. 'It was a man I am sure of that. But why would a man bite me? And what was with his eyes.' Jester shook his head. 'No, this is ridiculous, people do not do that sort of thing. It must have just been a dream. But the bite marks…' Jester starred at the castle. 'Should I tell the king?' He wondered. Then decided otherwise. 'I am not even sure it was real. And the king would most likely no believe me anyways.' Jester started to walk back to the castle. He tried to think about anything but what had happened, but he could not. He walked into the castle walls to see that no on was up yet. He looked to the sky. The sun was barely even in the sky. 'But why does it feel so bright?' Jester thought. He blinked and looked down at his feet. It was then that he noticed the blood on his shoes. 'Great. Now my shoes are soiled!' He thought as turned to go back to his room. He walked to his room and shut the door. He was not tired for he had slept for quite a few hours. He sat down on his bed and began to take his shoes off.

"Yup, there ruined!" He said to himself rather disappointed. They were not his only pair of shoes, but they were his favorite. He set them down on the ground and flopped onto the bed trying to think. It had all happened so fast he had no time to get a good look at the man. All he knew was he was tall and strong. 'Very strong!' Jester thought rotating his shoulder. Then Jester remembered what he had forgotten. He had lifted that man up with one hand. 'But he was nearly ten times my weight! And how did I throw him back. I did not even move my hand and he…' Jester blinked and stood up 'No No No! This is stupid. It was just a dream. I must have sleepwalked and must have gotten myself bitten by some sort of animal! It was just part of my insomnia!" He told himself, but he could not shake the feeling something was different about him. He looked at himself in the mirror. Jester almost yelped. He turned away and then looked back at himself. 'Is it me?' Jester walked up to the mirror to get a better look at himself. But what he saw starring back at him was not the short blonde boy with grey eyes, but a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes as red as blood. He raised his hand just to see if it was him. The "reflection" raised his hand as well. Jester ran over to the table by his bed and picked up the hand-held mirror. Sure enough, the reflection he had seen in the other mirror was there as well. Jester stared at his reflection while sinking onto the bed. "What is happening to me?" He wondered aloud. He walked back over to the large mirror and looked in again. 'I do look rather, nice.' Jester thought touching the side of his face. Aside from the eyes, he looked , well, down right handsome! 'It is not that I do not like this, appearance, but no one will recognize me.' Jester looked down at the desk the mirror was on and saw something that was not his. It was a large silver cross with a ruby in the middle on a sterling silver chain. Jester picked it. He wondered how it had gotten here. Just then the ruby in the necklace started to glow. Jester was about to drop it when he saw the words "Put It On" appear in gold in the gem. Jester debated putting it on. 'What if it is to hurt me?' He thought but the words in the gem grew more visible and larger. Jester decided it was smarter to put it on and carefully brought the chain around his neck. He immediately felt sick, like he was going to throw up. The feeling subsided after a few moments and when Jester looked back up into the mirror, he was himself again. The boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. But he was still tall. He leaned in towards the mirror. Yes, he was him again. He felt vaguely disappointed at this. He looked down at the necklace. The words on it had disappeared and it was now rather ordinary. 'I wonder. If I take it of, do I turn back into…' The thought was cut off by a thud upstairs. Jane was up. 'And dragon must be up there too.' Jester got down on his hands and knees and looked under his bed. After a few moments he found what he was looking for. A clean pair of shoes. He quickly threw them on and once again checked his appearance in the mirror. "Still ordinary" He said. He looked at the necklace dangling from his neck. It had quite a long chain so it hung just above his ribs. He decided it would look rather strange to be wearing a necklace and tucked it under his shirt. He swallowed hard. 'What is happening to me? Will I always have to wear this necklace? Why is this happening?' He frowned at himself, then walked away from the mirror and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jester walked out of his room to see Jane coming down her staircase. Dragon was pulling his head out a Jane's bedroom window.

"Morning Jester!" Jane said cheerily. She was now standing right next to him. "You are up early." Jester tried to smile a little just so she would not get suspicious.

"Yes, I had trouble sleeping. Probably just cause the Prince hit my nervous system while attacking me yesterday!" He said trying to make himself laugh. Jane suddenly loked at Jester with wide eyes. "What?" Jester worried she could tell he was lying.

"Did you have a major growth spurt in the middle of the night?" Jane said shocked. Jester remembered that he was still taller than his normal self.

"Umm, what?" Jester said pretending to look at himself. "Wow, guess I must have been building up after all these years of being short." He said hoping Jane would not ask anymore questions. Jane looked at him oddly.

"Maybe, but you should talk to Sir Theodore about it. You might have some sort of weird…"

Dragon had pulled his head out of Jane's room and had flown down to the ground next to Jester.

"Greetings floppy hat. You coming to see Jane practice fighting? Wow, whats with the stilts?" Dragon asked while picking at his ear. Jester thought about it.

"Jane thinks it might be some sickness. And sure I'll go see Jane fight!" Jester wanted to think about anything but what had happened. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he remembered the night before. He swallowed trying to push the thought out of his mind but he could still feel the shock of the pain. The teeth going into his neck, the blood, 'Jester, stop! Just keep smiling you fool' He told himself and turned towards the Kitchens. Rake was already up and checking the vegetables.

"Hi there Jane, Jester, Dragon. I think a new plant grew in my garden last night. Would you like to see?"

"Yes!" Jester said to Rake almost too soon. He wanted to be distracted by anything. Even plants! He walked over to when Rake was standing and looked at the spot that he was looking at. Rake was obviously to busy talking about his plants to notice Jester great hight.

"Very nice. Very odd as well." Jester said inspecting the unusual plant. Rake kneeled down and delicately touched the plant.

"Is it not beautiful!" Rake said looking at the leaves. "New life has happened in my garden! There is so much studying to be done! I have to see what plants formed it, or maybe it was a seed blown in from far away! Maybe there are more in the garden! I need to test it so see if it is a weed or if it is OK to eat and I need to"

"Yes that is fantastic! How wonderful!" Jane said cutting Rake off. Jester smiled a little. 'He means well, but he can get a little bit insane about his greens. And reds. And oranges. Ha, that works both ways.' Jester felt a little better. He looked in through the window that held Pepper's bed and saw Pepper was already cooking breakfast. Pepper saw Jester and called

"Oh, good morning Jester. Is that Jane by you? Is Rake showing you his new plant?" Jester walked over to the Kitchen window and crouched by it.

"Yes he is. Have you seen it yet?" Jester knew that Pepper had probably been woken up at 4:00 am and listened till' morning while Rake told her all his thoughts on it. And she had most likely enjoyed it.

"Yes I have! Is it not amazing! I love the thought of new life!" Pepper said going over to the oven to check if it was hot enough.

"Ever thought about creating your own "new life" Pepper? Rake could help…" Peppers head swerved to face Jester and Jester turned around walking back to Rake with a stupid grin on his face. He was always trying to push Rake and Pepper together. Though he thought that comment crossed a bit of a line, but he did not care. 'If it gets them together, then it will be worth it. Though I am probably not going to get any breakfast for it. Again!' Jester walked back up to Jane and Rake.

"What did you say to Pepper?" Jane said looking through the window to see Pepper's beet red face. Jester could hardly hold back a snicker.

"Just talking about life." Jester looked back at Pepper to see she had turned back to the oven. Jane shrugged and went back to her conversation with Rake.

"So, do you think it is edible?" Rake was apparently delighted by Jane's interest and gladly answered

"I think it is! I tasted a bit of it after checking my book to see if it showed traits of poison." Rake raised his left hand which was holding an old tattered book. Rake had written the book himself. It held all the plants he had in his garden and ones he had studied. He had written all the species down and held onto the papers forever. It was sort of creepy the way he hung onto it. But they had all gotten used to it.

"It tasted quite good. A little strange, but Pepper says that she thinks it will taste fantastic in soup!" Rake turned to Pepper "Right Pepper?" Rake turned towards Pepper. Pepper turned and called out

"I am sorry w-what?" Pepper was still embarrassed by Jester's comment. Just then Gunther walked over to the garden area. He walked up to Jane and said

"So, I see you finally got up." Jester could see he was smirking. Jane looked at him distastefully

"Practice is not until quite later."

"Yes, but I been getting up early to go practice before the actual lessons start." Jane flared up

"What!" Jane looked like she was ready to pummel Gunther. Gunther was obviously enjoying it.

"Yes. Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore are very proud of my eager interest in improving my fighting skills!" Jester could not help but cut in

"Wow, those are a lot of big words. Do you understand what you just said, I mean, smart is another language to you." Everyone laughed. Except for Gunther. Gunther stormed off into the practice yard. "I think he is upset by the fact that he does not understand what the word language means. Or the word understand." Jane laughed again.

"I should go to. I shall have to find a way to get some extra credit in for Sir Theodore this afternoon. Good-bye! And Jester remember to talk to Sir Theodore about your height." She called as she ran off to the practice yard to join Gunther followed by a rather bored Dragon. Jester turned and saw Rake and Pepper were talking. 'Well seeing as I am not going to be getting any breakfast I shall have to fend for myself I guess.' Jester turned to go watch Jane beat up a practice dummy. 'Otherwise known as Gunther!' Jester said laughing a little. 'Maybe it all was just an odd dream.' He said feeling the necklace through his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jester had watched Jane practice with Gunther he walked over to where Sir Theodore was standing watch. Sir Theodore looked at him with his mouth gapping

"My goodness Jester! What did you do last night?" Sir Theodore said looking him up and down. Jester swallowed

"Um, Yes. I really, er, I sort of, shot up in my sleep I guess. Jane wanted to me to ask you about it. She is concerned it might be a sickness or something." Jester said rather shakily. He had never lied to Sir Theodore. 'But it is not a lie. You did, kind of' Jester thought breathing slowly. Sir Theodore looked a little shocked

"I do not know. Maybe it is a genetic thing. Or it could be a sickness as Jane thinks, but I have never heard of someone growing a few feet in there sleep!" He said astounded. He finally looked Jester directly in the eyes. "You have read far many books than me; do you have anything opinions about what it is?" Jester shrugged a bit

"I do not know. I have no ideas about what it is." He said in a small sort of voice. 'More lies!' Sir Theodore looked confused like he was trying to figure it out.

"I shall look into it. Just to make sure that it is not a new illness. If you would, I would wish you to tell me if anything odd or out of the ordinary starts to happen to you. Agreed?" Jester nodded his head and said

"I will." He wondered if that was a lie as well. Jester turned around to see where Jane was. She was not in the yard so he assumed that she was in the Kitchens eating breakfast. Jester was not hungry. 'Lies your appetite?' He ask himself clamping his jaw. He was going to walk to his room when he saw Jane sitting in the yard holding her hand. Jester walked up to her.

"Hey Jane, you ok?" Jane looked up, then looked down at her hand. She let the right hand that was holding her left hand to show a bloody mark. She was still looking at it when she said

"Gunther's sword had a splinter on it and it went into my hand. I guess I pulled it out to fast. It is ok. It should heal quickly." But Jester could not hear her. All he saw was the blood. 'Why do I feel like she is tempting me?' Jester could not understand why he was panting.

"Jester, are you ok?" Jane said grabbing a piece of lace and pulling it around the cut. As the lace slid over Jane's hand he felt himself calming down. He shook his head and said

"Yes, yes I am fine. Just tired I guess." Then he quickly walked away. He slowed his breathing as he reached the wall and leaned upon it. 'What happened back there? Why did you run away? What did you want so badly? Was it the blood?' Jester felt a lump in his throat. 'What is wrong with me?' He put his hand to his head. He finally looked up to see Gunther walking past him. He seemed to suddenly notice that Jester was as tall as he was.

"Jester? Is this some new magic trick?" He said gesturing to all of Jester. Jester sighed

"I do not know. I woke up like this. I asked Sir Theodore about it. He has no idea what happened. Jane and him are worried it might be some new illness." Jester was getting very tired of saying this. Gunther looked at Jester a little curious

"Is that why you are groping the wall? You sick?" Jester was surprised that Gunther was so interested in his health

"Um, no, I was just walking to fast and needed to take a breath." Gunther still looked at him oddly

"You do not usually get tired that easily. Are you sure you are ok? If you are ill maybe you should go to your room. We can not let anyone else get sick."

"No. I am fine. I have not been tired recently. The Prince has been going all out to try and kill me." Jester said trying to add a little humor to the situation. Gunther still looked at him oddly but he shrugged and walked away saying

"Alright, but if you do feel weird, tell someone! Another infestation is the last thing this castle needs!" Jester watched as he walked away. He looked around then walked back to his room. 'Maybe a nap will do me some good.'

Jester woke up to a red sunset. He had gone to bed at almost noon. 'Is it the end of the day already?' He thought getting up and walking over to the window. He popped his head out and looked around. There was no one in the yard.

"Did I sleep all day?" Jester asked to himself. He looked up into the sky. The sun was setting fast and it was almost dark out. 'It was almost this time last night.' Jester thought looking out remembering what had happened. The sun was almost set when he started to head back to bed. Just then the moon caught his eye. Jester felt frozen. He could not move. Suddenly he felt a pounding going through his body. The necklace on his chest began to feel hot. In fact it was burning. He felt the same nauseous feeling he had felt when he had first put the necklace on. He closed his eyes and stood there before falling to the ground. His breathing had started to speed up and his body was quivering. The feeling went away as fast as it had come. He opened his eyes and stood up, feeling the strength he had felt when he had been attacked. He looked in the mirror. The red eyes and the brown hair were back. But for some reason he smiled at his reflection and bolted out the door. Fast. 'Where is this speed coming from?' He thought as he flashed out of the castle walls and into the forest. He stopped in front of a bush and caught his breath. He did not understand this feeling. But he liked it. Something bounced in front of him. It was a rabbit. He walked slowly and quietly up to the rabbit. 'What are you going to do Jester?' He asked himself before he reached down and grabbed the rabbit bringing its neck to his mouth. He bit down. Hard. The rabbit did not squirm. He clamped his teeth down and drank the warm liquid pouring out of the small animal. He finally dropped the lifeless rabbit at his feet. He looked at it oddly. 'Did I do that?' Jester did not understand anything. He touched his teeth. The two next to his front teeth were sharp. On the top row and bottom. He felt the necklace around his neck. It was still warm. He pulled it out from under his shirt and looked at it. The ruby was glowing but it had no words in it this time. But only a bit of it was glowing. He looked around to see another animal walk by him. He did the same procedure as he did with the other one and dropped it at his feet. And so he did for the entire night, each time he attacked another animal, the glow in the ruby grew. 'Why are you doing this?' Jester thought trying desperately to make himself stop, but he couldn't. It just kept happening. At almost dawn the ruby was fully glowing. Jester hoped that he would go back to being himself. But he did not. He wondered 'Am I always going to be like this? Is this permanent?' He felt like he was going to vomit. 'There was so much blood. And I drank it!' He could not think right. He threw up on the ground and fell to the ground. He lay there for a few minutes before he saw the sunrise. He closed his eyes. It hurt to look at anything bright. But he felt something happening. The queasy feeling was coming back. He opened his eyes as it subsided to find he was back to his normal self. Strike the size of course. He looked at the necklace. The glowing had stopped but in gold it said "Go Home!" Jester did not stop to think but ran back to his room and bolted through the door. He looked in the mirror. He was himself again. He sank onto the bed. His mind was racing. "By God what is wrong with me." He said to himself trying to grab hold of some bit of reality, but he could not. Nothing felt real anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Jester sat on his bed. 'They were just animals. They were not doing anything wrong.' He thought thinking about the animals he had attacked. Jester had never killed anything, minus the occasional bug. He did not like the feeling. And he began to cry. 'I just want this whole thing to end' He lay down on his bed and curled up into a small ball. Or as small as he could be as he was now as tall as Jane, maybe taller. He felt the tears streaming down the side of his face making a stain on his pillow. Jester could not help but think about everything bad in his life. He felt empty, and alone. He was still nauseous from throwing up in the forest and he still hurt from whatever had happened to him in his room this evening. The sun was almost fully up and the castle would be alive with work in a few minutes. Jester did not want to go and be funny. He just wanted to stay here forever. 'Was that what you wanted to do to Jane the other day? When you saw the blood?' He asked himself as he wiped a tear from the tip of his nose. He shivered thinking about biting Jane. He heard Jane fumbling upstairs.

"Oh stop crying you wuse!" Jester said to himself getting out of bed. He wiped the tears from his face and walked over to the mirror to check his appearance. He breathed in a shaky breath.

"Time to man up." He said breathing through his mouth as his nose was clogged from crying. He sniffled and tried to came up with something he could do to make himself feel better. 'Go to the library. Find something on, Uhh, whatever is happening to you!' He calmed his breath and made his eyes look as presentable as possible. He waited a few minutes, then walked out the door. Jane had already come down and was over at the table getting breakfast. So were Pepper, Rake, and Smithy. Jester walked over and sat down. He wanted to just shut up and keep his head down for the whole meal, but he knew that would draw suspicion. So he said in as cheery a voice as he could manage

"Morning all. How life?" Then began to eat. Jane looked at him quizzically.

"Well, I am surprised to see you up, you slept all day yesterday! Are you ok?" Jester looked up into Jane's face

"Yes, I was tired yesterday. I did not get much sleep the day before."

"You mean the day that you grew?" Jane looked a little worried. Jester followed up with

"Yes, but do not get worried, there is a reason for it. The prince had beaten me quite brutally and I was tired most of the day so when I went to go to bed, I was not tired. I took a walk around and only slept for a few hours." Jester tried to look as honest a possible. 'Well, it is not a lie, it is the truth. Sort of.' Jane still looked worried, but she seemed a little more satisfied after Jester's response.

"I think you should mention that to Sir Theodore. He told me he wanted you to tell him if anything else odd happened to you." Jester was going to answer but Pepper, who was confused by the conversation said

"Grew? What do you mean?" Jane nodded to Jester, and Jester stood up to everyone gasping. Smithy looked the most surprised out of them all

"Wow! When did this happen? You are the same height as me!" Smithy said awestruck.

"The other night. I do not understand how it happened though. It just did. Not that I am complaining!" Jester said sitting down and shrugging hoping they would drop the conversation. But as Jester knew they would, they continued asking questions.

"So, is it some new illness? What did Sir Theodore say to you?" Smithy asked looking intently at Jester. In fact, they were all gawking at Jester. He suddenly felt very awkward looking at all there astounded faces. 'Do I look that weird when I am tall?' He tried to make himself smile but he was still freaked out.

"Um, Sir Theodore said he does not know what it is but to tell him if anything odd happens to me." He knew that meant that he had lied to Sir Theodore, as he had no intentions of telling what he had been doing last night. He licked his front teeth. There were still traits of blood on them. He leaned his head down as he felt his eyes burn for a few seconds. He knew his eyes had turned red and he had to wait until the sensation left. It took a few seconds, and even after it had stopped he kept his head down. He really did not want to see anyone, he just wanted to eat quickly and go to the library. But alas, it was not to be.

"What if it is an illness? What if Rake starts to grow!" Pepper said obviously worried. That Jester had to laugh at!

"If I as the shorty grew this tall, imagine what the he would look like! We would have a giant on our hands!" Jester said laughing for the first time that day. In fact it was the first time he had laughed since last morning at breakfast. 'Has it really been that long?' He sighed and looked up at everyone smiling and laughing. 'Wonder if they would still laugh if they knew what I was doing a few hours ago?' He asked suddenly putting himself in another shadow of grief. He looked back down at his food and shoved a spoonful in his mouth. The rest of the people sitting at the table all seemed to be satisfied with Jester's responses to there questions so they moved on in conversation. Or at least Rake did.

"My plant grew last night! It looks amazing! You have to see it!" Rake got up and walked over to the spot he had gone to yesterday to show them the plant. Everyone got up to look at it. Jester figured he should to. He walked over to where everyone was and stared at the ground. The plant had been just a sprout yesterday but it had grown a lot since yesterday. 'Much like me.' He thought staring at the plant. Yesterday it had looked like a yellow apple shaped bud with lettuce like leaves, but today it looked like a mini red tree. Or maybe a tree like flower. It was interesting how fast it had grown. Jane turned to Jester

"Do you think that this plant has anything to with your growth, Jester?" Jane looked at him very curiously. Jester looked at the plant. He knew the reason was because of that… man I guess. But he knew if he said no it would look like he had his own ideas.

"Umm, maybe. But I think we should let Rake decide if what it can do before we force him to rip it from the ground." Jane shrugged in agreement and looked back at the plant before turning to Pepper.

"I have to go to practice. Thank you for breakfast." Jane turned and walked away towards the practice yard. Smithy also said he had to go and walked away still looking at Jester with an odd look. Jester turned back to Pepper and saw that she was going back into the Kitchens with the dirty dishes. Rake was still looking at his plant when he said

"I am going to go to the library to look up books on plants and see what I can find out about this one." Jester sighed. 'That ruins my plans to go to the library!' He looked at the plant on the ground. Even though he knew that person was the reason for his… condition, but he felt there was something about this plant that connected him to it. It was also red as blood. It was making him hungry, but not for the breakfast Pepper could make him. 'Unless she cuts her hand making something.' He felt sick at the thought and had to walk away. He was going to go back to his room, but then he saw the door to the royal library. 'I am only allowed in to read the ballads but… Oh you have lied to everyone already just do it!' He thought and walked through the door. Only seldom did anyone but him come in here. Sir Theodore was allowed in occasionally to read about the old battles, but he really never came in. 'And the King or the Prince reading? Ha!' Jester walked in and looked at the walls and walls of books. 'Where do I start?' He decided he would look at the section of books dedicated to mythical creatures that have apparently been sighted in Kippernium. He walked up to the ladder to the left and climbed up. He had explored the whole library, though he had never opened any of the books besides the ones he was allowed to. He got about halfway up then skimmed his hand on the labels of the books that were there. He found one labeled Kippernium Legends and Myths. He pulled it out and immediately started to flip through it. He stepped carefully down the ladder his nose buried in the book. He reached the bottom of the ladder and sat down in the chair that sat at that sat in the corner of the room. He sat down and began turning pages trying to find something that sounded like what he had. 'Maybe they even have a cure.' Jester stopped flipping the pages for a second. The thought of a cure never crossed his mind. He decided to first hope for finding something about whatever was happening to him then look for cures. He continued to look through when he saw a picture of a man with red eyes. He stopped turning the pages and began to read the first paragraph that was on the page next to it.

Vampires are mythical creatures that have an unexplainable need to drink blood. Without drinking blood a vampire will die, much like a human dies without food or water. They also possess enormous strength as well as the ability to move things with there mind. To become a vampire one must have been bitten by a vampire as well as having there own blood forced from the vampires fangs to there own mouth. A vampire can not step into sunlight, at least not in vampire form. A vampire can only step into the sun if it is wearing a Rosario around its neck. A Rosario is a cross on a silver chain that controls the vampires form. When worn it changes the vampire from a human during the day to a vampire at night. When taken off however, the wearer will become a vampire until it is put back on. In some cases the vampire chooses to keep the necklace off and become full vampire, others never even get a necklace. There is controversy over how a vampire gets a Rosario, and as very few vampires have been sighted in this area there is little more to know about them, but they are not unheard of. Most people believe that they are just old legends because the only ones to know are the royal family and the persons of there choice. Kipperium tries to keep its people safe from…

The rest of the passage was just talking about the kingdom of Kippernium trying to keep it a secret, these sightings or findings. Jester stared at the book. 'I know a royal secret? Feels wrong. But I have the right to know what is happening to me do I not?' Jester said trying to make himself feel better. 'Amazing strength, Rosario, it sounds like what happened to me. I assume I am a vampire. Though I seriously hope I am wrong. But there is nothing in this book on stopping the need for blood even when I am in human form. And nothing on a cure.' Jester shut the book and went to grab another one on the subject. He found another book labeled The Myths of Kippernium. He took the book down and looked through it until he found something on vampires. It was the smallest chapter out of the whole book 'Just my luck.' He thought and looked at the chapter. It said most of what the other book said except had a section labeled Cures For The Vampire

No cure has been found for a vampire except for a small plant that has been seen so rarely it has not been given a name. The plant does not cure being a vampire, but it stops the wanting or needing of blood when in human form temporarily, and controls features from the unfortunate victims vampire form showing up when he/she is in human form if they are wearing the previously mentioned Rosario. It is alright for a normal human to eat and will have no affect on them. The plant is only rarely seen in an area where a new vampire has appeared, so many vampires have to search for it far and wide. Many do not succeed as many kingdoms, such as Kippernium,, try to cover up any evidence on having a vampire in there area. Kippernium has had no such plants.

Jester looked at the picture on the other page showing a painting of short red plant that looked much like a small tree. Jester read the paragraph over and over. 'There is no cure except for the almost useless plant? But, there has to be!' He grabbed the book and put it away grabbing another one, but it was just as useless. He went on grabbing book after book getting frantic 'I can not be stuck like this forever!' He kept looking but his efforts were fruitless. Within a half an hour he had gone through every book on Myths and Legends in the royal library. He was holding the last book he had found on myths when the door to the royal library. It was Sir Theodore. And the King. 'What are they doing here?' Jester knew he was holding a book he should not have even touched, and he could not just drop it, so he ran into the darkest corner of the library and hid in the shadows. The King and Sir Theodore were looking very grim as they walked in. They had shut and locked the door behind them when the King said

"Now Sir Theodore, tell me. What is this about?" Sir Theodore was looking at the King

"I was walking in the woods when I saw a rabbit. A dead rabbit. A bloodless rabbit." The King looked shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive your majesty. I checked it myself." The King looked worried

"There has not been one here since my grandfather ruled. How long do you think that rabbit has been there?" Sir Theodore shook his head sadly

"Not very long. I fear that we have a vampire in Kippernium. I will tell the knights if you wish me too your highness." The king nodded

"Yes, I think we should tell the knights, but do not tell anyone else, and tell them the same. Vampires are dangerous creatures. We want as few people knowing about this as possible to lower the risk of people getting hurt, or worse." The King said now pacing back and forth.

"I will alert them at once. I thought it was right to tell you first though."

"Yes thank you Sir Theodore. I want you to search the forest and ask if anyone has seen anything odd recently. We need to find it before it can do anymore damage. But do not kill it. I will decide its fate."

"Yes your highness." Sir Theodore bowed and stepped out of the room. The king waited a few minutes still pacing, and then finally walked out. Jester swallowed. 'They are talking about me.'


	6. Chapter 6

Jester stood alone in the library for quite a few moments before he regained his senses. He slowly returned the book he had in his hand to its proper place on the shelf. He kept his head down feeling sick.

'There has to be a way to change back. There is a cure I just have to look harder to find one.' He thought trying to comfort himself. 'The Knights will be looking for me. Jane will be looking for me.' Jester's eyes went wide. That thought had never crossed his mind.

"Jane…" He said quietly to himself as if her name was caught in his throat. He sighed and decided that he would have to leave the library eventually and opened the door. He poked his head out just to make sure Sir Theodore or the King was not there before exiting. He was going to go back to bed when he saw Sir Theodore and His majesty talking with Rake.

'The plant!' Jester thought franticly. 'If it is written about in the library they obviously know what the plant is. They will get rid of it.' Thoughts swarmed in his head. 'Maybe the plant can not cure me but it might help. Why did I linger so long in the library! I could have taken some before they came. How can I teach the royal children when I am so incredibly stupid?' He was mental kicking himself as he walked up to the gardens. He heard the last bit of their conversation. Obviously they did not notice Jester.

"It bloomed yesterday you say?" Sir Theodore inquired. Jester could tell Rake was nervous about being asked so many questions.

"Umm, Yes. I am not sure where is came from. It just appeared." Rake's voice shook a little afraid that he was in trouble.

Sir Theodore and the King either did not notice or did not care as the both exchanged a look.

"Well" Sir Theodore spoke finally "Rake this plant is harmless but it could attract a… umm, dangerous creature. I think we should remove it." The King nodded as he spoke. Rake looked a bit perplexed and a little frightened but also nodded in agreement. The King and Sir Theodore were leaving when Sir Theodore stopped and spoke quietly to the King. Jester could tell they were whispering yet he heard every word.

"You're Highness. Maybe the knights could use the plant."

"Use it?" The King questioned

"It might help us capture it."

"You mean bait the thing. Yes that could work." The King turned and walked back to Rake

"Gardener, is it possible to remove the plant without ruining it?" Rake looked dumbstruck but nodded his head, afraid to speak.

"Excellent. Please do so as soon as possible. And do not let anyone take any of it if you please" Rake bowed as the King and Sir Theodore left. When Rake looked up he finally noticed Jester.

"Greetings, Jester." He said as he went to his shovel. 'They are going to keep it as bait?' Jester thought as he saw Rake begin to carefully remove the red plant. Jester wanted to just take a little but he knew Rake was under orders not to give any.

This was not the first plant Rake had ever had to remove from his garden. One time the King had him get rid of a pretty little bush because Lavinia had gotten hurt by the thorns. So Rake was used to it.

Jester stared at the plant wanting it more and more as he looked at it. He lowered his head from Rake's view as his eyes once again burned red. But this time it would not go away. He looked up and saw his hair turning dark brown as it had last night.

Jester tried to calm down, but the more he looked at the plant the more he wanted it. The more he hated the King for removing it. The more he hated Sir Theodore for trying to bait him. He began to walk toward the red plant but stopped himself. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't take it.

So he ran for it.

He ran back into his room and locked the door. Then looked into the mirror. His hair had turned a little back to blonde but still had brown streaks. His eyes still burned red, but they were going back. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. He felt as though he were two people in one body.

One part of him was telling him all of this was wrong. That he can not take the plant no matter how it can help. That t was wrong. That he would lose everyone if they knew. He would lose Jane.

Yet another part screamed that the plant was actually his and he had the right to take it. That he had more power then all of them. That it would be so incredibly easy. That what had happened back then could never happen again with that plant.

Jester's appearance had finally gone back to normal, but that was the only thing that had. Jester took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. His window was open so he could see out of it. He saw Jane, Gunther, Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore talking. Jane, Gunther, and Sir Ivon looked shocked.

'He will have told them that there is a freak on the loose in Kippernium.' He thought as more depression hit him. Then he heard Sir Ivon's voice. 'But they are all the way over there. How can I hear them.' Jester puzzled. 'Maybe this is one of those gift things they were talking about in the book. But they never mentioned hearing well. Well it did say it did not know that much.' He walked closer to his window to better hear what they were saying.

"…you sure?" Jester caught as he finally "Tuned In." It was Sir Ivon speaking.

"Almost positive. The Plant is being removed as we speak." Sir Theodore continued. "I have an idea that we can bait the creature using it. It obviously does not know it is here yet, but it will find out soon enough."

"But Sir Theodore," It was Jane talking now. "You said it is fast, and powerful. The bait will lead it to us, but how do we capture it?" Sir Theodore turned his attention to Jane

"One of us will keep guard over the plant each night in the ballroom, during the day the plant will be hidden. We can not set up a trap for it would be useless against it. You will keep by you a sword, a stake and a candle. The candle will keep it away, but the sword might be handy to have as well. The King said not to kill it, but if you have to you will. Try to keep it in the room long enough to call for back-up. It will give up if out numbered. At least I hope it will. Try not to let it get away. Though if it does, we can be almost positive it will come back."

Gunther and Jane nodded as Sir Theodore talked, But Jester really did not notice. He walked away from the window trying to block out the sound of their voices. But he still caught bits and pieces of it.

"If it has one try to pull the Rosario off." "…Highly Dangerous…" "Stay clear of the fangs!"

'What would they say if they knew that the thing they are looking for it right in the castle? What would they do to me…?' Jester sat down on his bed as a thought crossed his mind.

'I can go fast when I am in the vampire form. Very fast. I could be in and out in a few seconds. And my appearance changes, they will not know it is me. But the candle? Vampires can not touch light. I suppose I could avoid it if I stayed in the shadows. Or I could just knock out…' Jester got up and paced 'No, you are not going to hurt anyone. Not unless they are really going to hurt me."

He knew it was stupid. But he had to get that plant. So he came up with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Jester had acted normal all day, or at least tried to. His eyes had gone red twice while he was looking after the royal children which made him only want that plant more.

Jane and Gunther were of course very tense all day, though they never said why. Of course Jester already knew, but he acted like he was worried about them.

Jester was still not sure who would be on guard tonight, but he hoped it was Gunther, or Sir Ivon. He would not really mind hurting them if he had to.

Jester finished dinner and went straight to bed. The sun had not set yet but he wanted to relax a bit and check his plan. He was worried, but he knew this plant was the beginning of a cure.

Jester knew he would probably need to get blood from the animals first. He hated to do it, but he knew he really did not have a choice. He decided he would have to get the blood fast then he would go to the ballroom.

He had hidden a long, thick, jacket among some plants. That he would grab before going in so he could black the candle light if it was shone on him. If he was attacked, he would fight back. He would not like it, but he knew instinct would kick in. But he would try not to harm anyone too badly.

Jester knew that he could take the whole plant because if they searched his room they would find it. But a few leaves he could hide easily. So he would take a few leaves and dash into the woods, keeping them off his trail. Then he would sneak back in the castle and go to bed a few hours before dawn.

'Easy enough' He thought to himself as he repeated the plan to himself.

Finally the moon shone over head. Jester felt the same sick feeling he had felt the night before as his hair, eyes and appearance changed. Jester looked in the mirror to make sure he looked totally different and took off into the night with the speed he had had the previous night.

Everything went according to plan for the beginning. He went as quickly as he could taking blood but it still took half the night. Jester knew he did not have time to kill so as soon as the light glowed bright red he raced to the ballroom door. He grabbed the jacket and pulled it over himself and bolted through the door. He tried to be quiet but being fast meant being a little loud. He was attempting to locate the plant in the darkness when he heard someone.

"Who is there? Make your self known!" It was Jane. Jester cursed silently in his head but kept quiet, but still looked for the plant. He heard flint being scratched together was going to pull the jacket closer around him, but instead his hand reacted before he could do anything and grabbed Jane's hands tightly making her drop the flint.

"Let me go!" She yelped before he clapped his other hand over her mouth. He hoped he had not hurt her.

"Stop Struggling!" Jester hissed in a voice much deeper then his normal voice. Jester was a little taken aback by it. Though he realized how lucky he was his voice was different. If it had been the same Jane would have known.

Jane was starting to struggle more and more before she bit his hand. Jester flinched and pulled his hand away not thinking. He knew she was going to call for help so he did the only thing he could to keep her from yelling.

He kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jester heard Jane gasp against his lips. Her entire body seemed to have frozen over. Jester felt a sting of shock bite into him as well, as the heavy jacket he was wearing dropped to the floor. He had surely dreamed of doing this, though, in his mind it had been a bit more romantic, and she had wanted it as well.

He knew that this was an invasion of her privacy, but for some reason, his mouth refused to move from hers. And before he knew it there lips were locking, as his hand right hand ran up the back of her neck, softly ruffling her curly red hair. He was breathing a little heavier as his left arm strung round her waist, pushing her closer to him. Jane had begun to struggle a bit, both arms pushing at his chest, but eventually gave up after this accomplished nothing but being pushed closer to him, her lips now crushed against his.

Jester felt light as air as he continued on, but he out of the corner of his eye, he saw something bright. He finally pulled away to look out the window, his arm still wrapped around Jane's waist as the female knight tried to steady her breath.

A very faint glow was beginning to appear just over the horizon. Jester was about to run to find the plant that he had come in for when Jane pulled her dagger to his neck.

"Move and I will cut you throat!" She said through her teeth, her jaws mashed together. Jester's eyes had now adjusted to the dark light, but he could still only make out her silhouette. Jester smiled lightly.

"Are you really willing to kill me?" He asked her as he raised his hand to her face, his thumb making circles on her cheek. Jester would have never dared due this before, but tonight, he was not Jester. He was anyone he wanted to be. And that thought alone made him fell braver. Jane's breath stopped for a second before she pressed the dagger closer to his throat.

"You stole my first kiss, you jerk! You move, and I will kill you!" She said angrily. Jester shook his head as his hand trailed from her face, to her shoulder, then up her arm to the hand that was currently holding the dagger.

"No, I doubt you will." He said softly as his hand wrapped around hers. Her hand failed her, and she loosened her grip on the weapon, allowing Jester to take it away from her.

"See?" He smiled as Jane began to loss her temper. She tried to push him against the wall, but Jester easily turned her around so she was pressed to the wall, his hands around her waist.

He could not explain this feeling of ecstasy he was getting while fighting with Jane. Perhaps it was the knowledge that for the first time he was stronger then Jane, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was like a game. And something about her struggling made it more fun.

Jane attempted to kick him back, but Jester just grabbed her leg and pulled her closer. Finally Jane reached for her sword belt, pulling out the dragon sword and placing it to his chest.

"Go ahead. Kill me." He said calmly as he felt the sword press close to his heart. As Jane could not fully see him, she had had to guess. Jester knew he could have run, but he wanted to see what she would do, even though he was running out of time. Jane took in a deep breath, but she held steady. "Do it." He commanded. Her sword was now shaking almost as much as her breath was. "Do it." He repeated, so quietly it was barely audible.

But Jane did not. Her sword dropped to the floor with a clang, followed by the sound of her dropping to her knees. She could not do it. And Jester knew she could not. He looked back out the window. Sunrise was almost upon them, and he had not gotten the leaves. He grabbed Jane's sword and pointed it at her while he walked over to the main table and began scanning his hand over it. His hand finally bumped into something glass; a pot. He carefully felt the shape of the plant inside of it.

"Yes." He said silently as he carefully plucked a few leaves from its stem. He stuffed them in his pocket and turn around to face Jane. She still sat on the floor, obviously disappointed by her lack of strength. He knew he had limited time before the sun came, but still he walked over to her.

"Jane." He said dropping the sword he was still holding. The girl's head shot up.

"How do you know my name? How did you know it was here? How…!" She demanded standing up holding her sword to him. Jester just smiled, placed his free hand around the back of her head, and pulled her in for another soft kiss, pushing her sword hand down to the ground. Jane stared incredulously at him as his lips left hers, and he headed for the door.

"What was that?" She called after him. He turned back to her long enough to say,

"Just returning something I stole." Before bolting away from the castle.

**_A/N:_ You have no idea how much fun I had writting this chapter! I was planning on just having a simple kiss and then moving on, but I was listening to "Everybody Loves Me" One Republic, and I'll admit, I got greedy! So nice, yummy romance is ozzing out of this one. So...Review. Not that saying ever helps that much but one can try!**


End file.
